


I think I'm in love with you

by StarbyteWrites



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Beaten baby Akira, Feelings, Fluff, I with the game showed the theives reaction to him all beaten tbh, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbyteWrites/pseuds/StarbyteWrites
Summary: The boys confess after Akira comes back from the interrogation!





	I think I'm in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> Well I haven't written a fic in years, and I've been sitting on this for like a month. Here you go!  
> If you see anything that needs to be edited please let me know!

It smelled like him here. Spices and coffee, mixed with a subtle hint of cologne. Akiras room felt like home at this point, Ryuji thought as he stared at the ramen bowl that he had given him that had been displayed on the top of his shelving unit. He’d slept over here enough for it to be a second home, anyway. He sat on the old couch as he absently stroked Morganas back, who had jumped into his lap. For once, he was incredibly grateful for the cats’ presence. 

Ryuji absentmindedly palmed the thigh of his bad leg, as he gently continued to stroke Morgana. It had been jarring to hear. Announced loudly across the city that the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts had committed suicide while under police interrogation- even if the group knew the truth- and the anxious energy everyone in the room was emitting was almost suffocating. 

Right now, all Ryuji really wanted was to see him, to touch him, to make sure he was real; that their success was real. Deep in thought, he nearly jumped out of his own skin when Makoto spoke and was the first one to break the deafening silence.

“You all know, we have absolutely nothing to be worried about.”  
Her words were confident, and calm; and yet she twiddled her hands together nervously.

“I know that,” answered Haru, voice quiet and less confidant, “but I cannot help but feel nervous for his return. Even if that is a bit silly.”

“I know whatcha mean.” Ryuji spoke, eyes studying a gap in the floorboards. “I just can’t help but be nervous ‘till I see ‘em with my own eyes, y’know?”

Yusuke nodded in agreement. “This all does feel completely surreal, does it not?”

“Yes…” murmured Futaba, pushing up her glasses, “But there’s no way my app failed. Akira will be walking through that door at any moment.”

Morgana stretched and nodded. “Joker is strong.”

Ann nodded, clenching her hands into fists. “If anyone could pull this off, it would be our leader.”

\--

Sae stood in front of the doorway of Leblanc, answering questions from the group that eagerly awaited the return of their leader. 

“…and remember. Take it easy on him. He’s… been through a lot. He’s going to need to rest. After all see him I’m sure Akira is going to want to be in his own room to recover.”

Recover. That word echoed in Ryujis mind, over and over. He’s hurt.  
He barely had any time to process what Sae had said before Sojiro and Akira walked into Leblanc, accompanied by that cheerful chime of the door. 

Everyone rushed to him, a whirlwind of ‘how are you’, ‘We knew you could do it.’ and ‘I’m so glad to see you’. He smiled his usual smile, calm and stoic. 

Ann was grinning from ear to ear. “You look good! How do you feel?!” 

Akira smiled sheepishly as he shut his eyes and scratched the back of his head. “Well… I mean, I died, so…”

Ann nodded, still smiling. “You must be feeling alright if you’re able to joke like that! I’m so glad!” 

It was the first of many questions for him, which led into bringing Sae and Sojiro up to speed on what had been happening up to this point. 

Ryuji was sitting next to him in the booth. He was barely paying attention at this point, studying Akira instead. He seemed… smaller somehow, like his confident presence just wasn’t there. Ryuji choked a little bit on his soda when Akira reached for his coffee, bruises on his wrist showing. Nobody else noticed, attention currently on Sojiro, who was absolutely bewildered at what he was currently being told. Ryuji felt anger welling up in the pit of his stomach. What had happened while he was being interrogated? It was so like him to not speak up as to not worry the group. It was something Ryuji admired, while simultaneously he hated with everything he had. 

Akira was tired. He was grateful for the coffee, because otherwise he was certain he would have fallen asleep right at the booth. Sae asked him a question, and he was too busy staring into the abyss of his cup to notice. Ryuji gently nudged his side with an elbow, earning a soft hiss of discomfort from the darker haired boy, which did not go unnoticed by the blonde. He looked up from his cup to meet everyones gaze.

“I’m sorry, what…?” Sae repeated her question, asking if he remembered a certain detail about his interrogation. “Um, I don’t remember, because of the drugs…” He said, offering a reassuring smile. “I’m sorry.”

“No need to worry.” Responded Sae, noting how tired the boy had become, just from talking with everybody. “You seem very tired. I suppose Sojiro and me can catch up on another day. Why don’t we all meet here again soon once you’ve regained your strength?”

Akira nodded, apologizing again. “That may for the best.” 

There was another flurry of words, this time goodbyes, encouraging words, and promises of texts. The other thieves except Futaba ran to catch trains, not realizing how late it had become. Akira held onto his coffee cup, not moving to let Ryuji out of the booth, Feeling his eyes burning onto the side of his face. 

“Will you stay the night?” Akira asked, almost a whisper.

“Was hopin’ ya’d ask.” Ryuji responded, not bothering to hide the worry in his voice. He didn’t stop looking at the other boy until he turned to meet his gaze. Again, Ryuji felt his stomach sink. Akira was usually so hard to read- stoic eyes hidden behind large glasses- and yet there in his eyes was such an obvious look of fear.

They sat there while Sojiro closed shop, reassuring them to not bother with the dishes, that the shop would be closed tomorrow. Him and Futaba left with a click of the lock- Morgana being carried by Futaba, who insisted that he stay over with her, much to his protest. The two boys heard him quit his squabbling once he was promised some take out sushi. 

\--

“Are ya, uh, doin’ okay and everythin’?” Ryuji asked as he followed Akira slowly up the stairs.  
“I am, now that I’m home.” Akira responded, making his way to the bed after grabbing his nightwear. “…Look, I want you to stay here tonight, but you have to promise to not be shocked. Ok?”

“Shocked? Ryuji asked, taking off his jacket, and grabbing the pair of sweatpants he usually borrowed when he slept over. “’bout what?” He asked half heartedly, knowing he wasn’t going to like what he was about to be shown.

Akira sighed, taking a face wipe from the windowsill by his bed. He sat down and began wiping the makeup off of his face, revealing bruises, scrapes, and a busted lip- that wasn’t too well hidden in the first place- but nobody had the nerve to ask about.

Ryuji was exactly what Akira didn’t want him to be- shocked at how bad it was, and he quickly moved from the couch to the empty spot next to Akira in his bed. His heart pounded in his chest, a potent mixture of sadness and anger welling up into his throat. He gently reached out and took Akiras hand, pushing his sleeve up slightly to reveal a badly bruised wrist, clearly the product of restraints. Tears stung the corners of his eyes as Akira pulled back his hand and began to change clothes. Removing his shirt, Ryuji could make out a few perfect shoe prints, purple and green splotched all across his fair skin. 

“W-what… did they do to ya?” Ryujis voice started out small, and quickly grew. He gingerly reached out and barely touched the worst bruise in the center of his chest.“I’ll… I’ll fucking find who did this to ya and kill ‘em.” His sentence ended in a low growl, as Akira looked up to meet his eyes. “I’ll do what they did to ya, jus’ a hundred times worse…. I…”

“…I’ll be okay, Ryuji. It’ll heal fine.” He offered the words, his tone flat. “They aren’t worth it. I’m here now.”

It’s so… him. Ryuji thought to himself. He’s sitting in front of me, body beaten to hell and back, and he’s the one reassuring me.

Ryuji reached out again, touching his shoulder, and Akira flinched from the firm touch, before hesitantly reaching up to touch the hand on his shoulder, pleading with dark eyes to forgive the involuntary reaction.

“We shouldn’t ‘ave sent ya into this alone.” Ryuji was stiff as he spoke, not daring to blink and let the tears threatening to fall do so.  
“you’re hurt and that falls on us. We sent ya there… kn-knowing…” The tears began to fall, as Ryuji choked on his words. “an’ you’re here telling me it’ll all be ok…”

Akira squeezed the hand that was still on his shoulder, and he moved closer to the crying boy, who vigorously wiped his face with his free arm.

“I would have gone if you all had sent me or not.” He gently took his other hand, and used it to turn Ryuji’s face so that their eyes locked on each other’s.  
“I’d do it again and again, because by doing so I made sure that everyone- that you- were safe.” 

Ryuji turned and made a face, not sure what to say. He dropped his hand from his leaders shoulder, and sighed. 

Akira sighed in return, and stood to finish changing. He sat back down- right up against Ryuji- once sweatpants and a grey v-neck hung loosely over his body. He took off his glasses, which only Ryuji knew were fake, and put them on the windowsill. 

Ryuji squeezed his eyes shut.  
“What if-“

Akira cut him off with a “No what ifs.”  
He turned and took both hands of the blonde boy into his, and took a deep breath.  
“Listen.” He said, giving his hands a light squeeze. “I have something to tell you, anyway.”

Ryuji felt blush crawl across his face like a wildfire.  
“Uh, okay…”

“You were the first person to believe in me since I was arrested, and you were the first friend I made when I moved here. I didn’t know anybody, but I instantly felt at home with you. I didn’t understand how everyone that said I should stay away from you… could be more wrong about who you are.” 

Ruiji felt flattered, embarrassed, and was holding his breath all at once. He nervously watched Akiras face for any sort of movement that would give away what he was thinking. Just where is he going with this?

“Of course I’ve made friends with the others- but I always felt like I’ve had a deeper connection with you. I mean, I awoke to my Persona because I wanted to protect you, back in Komashida’s palace.”

“I awoke to mine ‘cause I wanted to protect ya, too, man. That big gold knight had ya pinned to the ground…” He shook his head. “I interrupted. ‘m Sorry.” He mumbled, obviously talking out of nervousness. 

Akira nodded as the blonde spoke, as an attentive listener as always. 

“It’s alright.” He paused, scanning over Ryujis face. He was aware of how calm and indifferent his facial expressions must be coming across; especially compared to the boy he was staring at. His face was twisted in nervousness, eyes shining with curiosity.

“Is this… okay?” He questioned, gesturing down to their hands and giving a soft squeeze.  
“Because if it’s not-“ 

“It is.” Ryuji swallowed hard, meeting Akiras eyes once more.  
“More than… more than okay. I’m so glad you’re here… ya don’t understand how scared I’ve been, man…” He pulled him closer, taking a hand and cupping his battered cheek. He felt the familiar sting of tears in the corners of his eyes.  
“I’d be lost without ya here. I meant it before, y’know, that my place is next to ya…” The sentence became a mumbled mess the longer it went on, and Ryuji elected for action instead. He moved forward a little too forcefully, clumsily pressing their lips together, earning a surprised squeak from Akira, who had turned to stone under his touch. He kept his face close for a few seconds, before pulling away entirely. 

Akira reached up and touched his own lips in wonder, starting at Ryuji wide-eyed. He could feel his face burning, his usual calmness unraveling and falling away.  
“Can… I kiss you again?”

Ryuji looked surprised, but calmer than earlier.  
“…Well, I ain’t gonna say no to ya…”

This kiss, led by Akira, was softer, exploratory. Over and over they kissed softly; Akira feeling his shoulders slump and relax. When they finally parted, Ryuji cupped a bruised cheek in his hand and rubbed a thumb thoughtfully over purple skin.

Akira touched his hand, and closed his eyes.  
“That’s what I wanted to tell you.” He cooed, wearing a soft smile.

“What?”

“That I think I’m in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too painful to read! It was fun to write though, so i'm sure i'll write more of these two in the future!


End file.
